1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary magnetic head drum assembly suitable for application to, for example, a digital video tape recorder and, more particularly, to improvements in the electrical connection of the signal system in assembling the rotary magnetic head drum and the drum base of a rotary magnetic head drum assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the signal system of the rotary magnetic head drum of a video tape recorder is connected electrically to external amplifiers by a wiring harness or a flexible printed wiring board.
The rotary magnetic head drum of a digital video tape recorder, i.e., a video tape recorder capable of high-density magnetic recording, is provided with as many as ten-odd revolving magnetic heads, and the number of signal lines of the driving system for driving the rotary magnetic head drum has increased with the enhancement of performance, entailing an increase in the number of signal lines connected to the rotary magnetic head drum. On the other hand, the progressive reduction in size and weight of digital video tape recorders, as well as those of other video tape recorders, requires a reduction in the diameter of the rotary magnetic head drum which, nevertheless is required to be constructed to exhibit at least the same mechanical strength as larger drums.
In the digital video tape recorder, in particular, the small rotary magnetic head drum has many signal lines and the electrical connection of the signal lines by a wiring harness or a flexible printed wiring board to external amplifiers requires troublesome work in assembling or disassembling the rotary magnetic head drum and the drum base of the digital video tape recorder.
A previously proposed method of electrically connecting the signal lines of the rotary magnetic head drum to external amplifiers uses plug-in connectors in a plurality of connector pockets formed in the lower drum of a rotary magnetic head drum, fixes the plug-in connectors to the lower drum, and plugs plug-in connectors connected to external amplifiers from below the drum base to the plug-in connectors fixed to the lower drum. However, the plurality of connector pockets formed in the lower drum of the rotary magnetic head drum which has a small diameter reduces the mechanical strength of the lower drum greatly, and the task of plugging the plug-in connectors connected to the external amplifiers one by one from below the drum base to the plug-in connectors connected to the signal lines of the rotary magnetic head drum is very troublesome.